The Three Little Ponies
by Storycreates2012
Summary: This MLP: FiM is a crossover to that old fairy tale "The three little pigs" starring the cutie mark crusaders as the pigs and Nightmare Moon as the big bad wolf.


Once upon a time in Ponyville, Equestria there were 3 little ponies (Also known as fillies) and there names were "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom" and they call themselves the "Cutie Mark Crusaders" they decided to go out to the big wide world to build their homes, seek their fortunes, and find their cutie marks. Rarity, Applejack, and Cheerilee told all three of them to be careful and have fun. So off the cutie mark crusaders went. The 1st little pony "Sweetie Belle" wanted to get her "building home job" faster. So she decided to build her home from "Grass" and she will make sure nothing bad will happen and after that she can play all day. The 2nd little pony "Applebloom" also wanted to get her home done faster. So she decided to build her home from "Apples" they will stay very steady that they might never fall down even during a big storm, and after that she will be able to go and play. The 3rd little pony "Scootaloo" wanted to work very hard on her home. She is going to build her home from "Stone" it will take a little while but its a great way to make sure it won't fall down, or get blown away, or get washed away either. The stones will keep Scootaloo's home completely safe. So they all got to work.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were already done. Scootaloo however was taking her time. You just don't want to have fun! Said Applebloom. Oh, well for your information I am doing serious work and you two are in big trouble! Said Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom laughed. Whatever, just go play and I will be a lot more safer than you two. Scootaloo replyed. So Sweetie Belle and Applebloom went to play. Meanwhile in Canterlot there's was big trouble happening. Sister stop it! Said Princess Celestia. Her sister Princess Luna was starting to change back into nightmare moon form. Please sister you can't do this to me! Celestia cried. Just then it was too late Luna transformed back into Nightmare moon. Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm back again and now I'm going to destroy Equestria! Nightmare moon yelled. Oh no you're not! Said Celestia. Just then nightmare moon did a dirty trick, with her dark powers she freezed Princess Celestia, now she can't move. Its too late my sister Equestria will soon be controled by dark and no light! Nightmare moon shouted. When nopony was looking nightmare moon went out the window to cause trouble in Equestria. While Princess Celestia was still frozen. Meanwhile back at ponyville Scootaloo has finished building her house out of stones. I'm going to be completely safe from danger. She said. Nopony will break into this one at all. And then she went inside, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom went inside their own homes too.

Meanwhile Princess Luna or should I say Nightmare moon saw that the cutie mark crusaders made there own homes, she hatched a very nasty plan. I'm going to eat these fillies for my lunch! Said Nightmare moon. She went to the first pony "Sweetie Belle", she knocked on the door and said "Little filly, little filly let me in!". Sweetie Belle looked out the window to see that it was nightmare moon. She gasp and said "Not by the mane of my chiny chin chin!" Nightmare moon then tries to open the door but it was locked. She then growled and yelled "Well then, I'm going to huff and puff and blow your house in!" Sweetie Belle was remaining calm until nightmare moon blown the house of grass down! Uh-oh! She said. Yummy a little pony to eat! Nightmare moon said. Luckily Sweetie Belle ran for her life and went next door to Applebloom house. What's the matter Sweetie? Asked Applebloom. Nightmare moon is back to invade us and Equestria! Sweetie Belle cried. Are you kidding?! Said Applebloom. Just then nightmare moon came to Applebloom's house (made of apples) where Sweetie Belle is hiding. Nightmare moon tries to break the door but its also locked "Cures!" she said. "Little ponies, little ponies let me in!" Not by the mane of our chiny chin chins! Sweetie Belle and Applebloom said. Nightmare moon got mad and yelled "Then I will huff and I will puff and I will blow your house in!" and she huffed and she puffed and the apple house came tumbling down before Applebloom's eyes. My house! She cried. Oh, its lunch time for the big pony! Said Nightmare moon. Again Sweetie Belle and Applebloom made there escape and ran to Scootaloo's house.

Now what seems to be the problem my friends? Asked Scootaloo. Nightmare moon is back and she blown my house of grass down! Said Sweetie Belle. Yeah and mine too! Said Applebloom. Well my friends don't you worry about a single thing, this house of stones is not going to be blown down by nightmare moon. Scootaloo Said. Are you sure? Asked Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Who is afraid of the big bad pony now? Asked Scootaloo. She was convincing both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom that there is nothing to worry about, a house of stones will not fall down compared to a house of apples or grass. Nightmare moon has found Scootaloo's house and then gave a knocked on the door. It will be okay stay calm! Said Scootaloo. Nightmare moon again got mad and gave a shout "Little ponies, little ponies let me in!" and the cutie mark crusaders said "Not by the mane of our chiny chin chins!". Nightmare moon again growled and then shouted "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" Be brave everypony! Scootaloo said. So Nightmare moon then took a deep breath in and she huffed, and she puffed, and she huffed, and she puffed, and she huffed, and she puffed, and she huffed, and she puffed, and she huffed, and she puffed, and she huffed, and she puffed, and she huffed, and she puffed, and she huffed, and she puffed, and she huffed, and she puffed, and she huffed, and she puffed, until she was completely out of breath! I told you everypony that we are safe! Said Scootaloo. Nightmare moon started to rage and break down the door. The door is too strong to break down. Nightmare moon made a great big roar and shouted "OPEN THE DOOR AND LET ME IN!" and the cutie mark crusaders said "Not by the mane of our chiny chin chins!". Nightmare moon then said "Fine I give up you won I'm out of here!". The cutie mark crusaders cheered and gave Scootaloo a hug.

But this is not the end of the story yet, nightmare moon brought up another idea. She was going to climb down the chimney on that house made of stones and then she will have three little fillies to eat for lunch. Scootaloo heard about what nightmare moon is going to do next. Okay cutie mark crusaders listen to me! She said. Meanwhile nightmare moon made it the roof, she got her hooves in the chimney and went down. Nightmare moon didn't see that when she landed the fire place was turned on and she got burned! She screamed real loud and jump right out of the house. The burned hurted so bad that guess what happened? Nightmare moon changed back to herself (Princess Luna). She then turned back to normal when she hit the ground. Oh no what have I done! Princess Luna cried. She ran right up to Scootaloo's house of stones and gave a knock. Who is it? Asked Scootaloo. "Little ponies, little ponies, its me Princess Luna." she said and Scootaloo looked out the window to see that it was her. She opened the door and Princess Luna came in. Why were you trying to eat us? Asked Sweetie Belle. You blow my house of apples down! Said Applebloom. What do you have to say for yourself? Said Scootaloo. Fillies I can explain what happened! Said Princess Luna. She explained what happened at Canterlot, some how she losted control of herself and freezed her sister Princess Celestia and transformed into nightmare moon again and then when nopony was looking she flew out the window to destroy equestria, and that's how it all happened.

Princess Luna then apologize to the cutie mark crusaders and gave them a little hug. The cutie mark crusaders accepted her apology and decided to let her play with them for a little while. But it was only for 10 minutes though because Princess Luna had to get back to Canterlot to unfreeze her sister before its too late. So the cutie mark crusaders waved goodbye to Luna as she flew out of the window and then she went back to Canterlot to unfreeze her sister Celestia. Princess Luna will never loose control again and she will never blow anypony's houses again. Princess Celestia also accpted her sister's apology and they both gave each other a big hug.


End file.
